tawoggumballxcarriefandomcom-20200214-history
Family Members
Gumball and Carrie Watterson have lived for about twenty years as husband and wife. Since they have been married that long, they have had children. There are exactly 127 children (one deceased, one denounced the name Watterson) in the family, and most of them are either cats, ghosts, hybrids of the two species, or, on rare occassions, a new different kind of creature or mutant. Along with the family, they also have relatives such as uncles, aunts, nephews, nieces, cousins and grandparents. Click here for the family's Friends Click here for the Family Timeline Parents *Gumball - The father. *Carrie - The mother. Relatives (Adults) *Darwin, Fireball, Jason, and Anais Watterson - Gumball's siblings (adopted in Darwin's case) *Rachel Watterson - Darwin's wife *[[Yarnball ??? Watterson|Veronica "Yarnball" Watterson]] - Fireball's wife *Richard and Nicole Watterson - Gumball's parents *Illusius and Mirabelle Krueger - Carrie's parents *Cierra Krueger - Carrie's sister *Bella and Haley Krueger - Twins, sisters of Carrie Children - Boys (56) *Baxter (12) *Blueball (12) *Bobo Christian (15) *Cain (15) *Carbon (16) *Carl (10) *Carriball *Casper *Chaos *Cobalt (15) *Colby (13) *Connor (15) *Damian *Daniel *Daryl (16) *Dax (16) *Demios *Devin (16) *Dynamo (19) *Eric *Felix (20) *Garrie (14) *Gelatine (14) *Gumball Jr. (16) * Gumbo (10) *Gumdrop‡ (15) *Ienzo (17) *Jackson (14) *Joe *Kaik (12) *Kendall (12) *Len-tern *Linus (14) *Lone *Luges *Matt (10) *Matthew (13) *Maxwell *Michael *Mitch (13) *Mortimer (15) *Nelson (16) *Nick (17) *Peppermint *Phantom *Ragdoll (12) *Retro Hudson (14) *RIP *Roger *Rubin (18) *Sam (15) *Scrapper‡ (9) *Spike *Vex (16) *Wilfred *Zombie Children - Girls (71) *Allana (15) *Alyssa (15) *Anne (deceased, see Misery-Anne for details) *Ava (16) *Avril (18) *Belle‡ (11) *Bessy (15) *Cameron *Candace (19) *Carine‡ (16) *Caroline (17) *Cassie *Cecilia *Cheryl (16) *Cinnamon *CJ (9) *Clary (17) *Deniz *Despair (17) *Emily (15) *Emma (14) *Fleyona *Gabriela *Ginger (12) *Gretchen (12) *Gumbelle (12) *Gummie (15) *Honey Taffy *Janette (13) *Julianna *Katalina *Kate (17) *Kathy (16) *Katia (14) *Lillyana *Lily (8) *Lindsay (15) *Locket *Lyla (12) *Marissa‡ (17) *Marine (11) *Marlene (15) *Marmalade‡ (14) *Maxine (15) *Melody (14) *Mimi (2) *Miranda (13) *Miria (11) *Misery-Anne (16) *Mussy (15) *Nyxia (19) *Raineigh-Gloom (15) *Ranae‡ (15) *Rani (21) *Ravena (21) *Regan (12) *Rikki (16) *Rossland (18) *Rylie (17) *Sabine (18) *Samantha (16) *Serene (17) *Sindy‡ (15) *Skye (16) *Sophie (16) *Stormy (16) *Tamashī (19) *Teresa (14) *Twilight (16) *Vendetta (14) *Verena (18) ‡ – Original eight fankids Relatives (Kids) *Charcoal Watterson - Son of Darwin *Bernice Watterson - Daughter of Darwin *Terry Watterson - Son of Fireball *Izzy and Irene Watterson - Daughters of Fireball *Sal, Selim, and Bradley Watterson - Sons of Jason Grandkids (49) *Gabe and Axel Wheeler - Sons of Caroline *Sarah Wheeler - Daughter of Caroline *Chelsea and Iris Watterson - Daughters of Carbon *Blade Watterson - Son of Carbon *Mackenzie Munoz - Daughter of Skye *Joshua Watterson - Son of Nelson *Mara Watterson - Daughter of Nelson *Ray Creeper - Son of Marissa *Lilith Watterson Creeper - Daughter of Marissa *Dante Goldbrooke - Son of Marmalade *Anna and Olivia Goldbrooke - Daughters of Marmalade *Wendy Fisher - Daughter of Maxine *Gale Watterson - Daughter of Stormy *Cyril Watterson - Son of Stormy * Kuro and Robert Watterson - Sons of Baxter *Murphy Nightmare - Son of Nyxia *Brandy Nightmare - Daughter of Nyxia *Maximus, Barry, and Jax Watterson - Sons of Mortimer *Molly and Victoria Watterson - Daughters of Mortimer *Pacho Vasquez - Son of Misery-Anne *Tabitha Vasquez - Daughter of Misery-Anne *Denim and Series Winters - Daughters of Sabine *Nocturne and Chromia Walker - Daughters of Kathy *Ken Watterson - Son of Chaos *Kate and Patty Watterson - Daughters of Rossland * Artemis and Halcyon Watterson - Daughters of Vex *Rose and Bellatrix Watterson - Daughters of Gumdrop and Amy *Glitch Watterson - Daughter of Gumdrop and Nightingale *Glimmer and Sylvia Watterson - Daughter of Gumdrop and Mirror *Vala, Electra, and Arya Watterson - Daughters of Carine *Xander and Kade Watterson - Sons of Carine *Suchimu Inferuno - Daughter of Raineigh-Gloom *Mortis Watterson - Son of Scrapper Great Grandkids *Abigail Vasser - Daughter of Mackenzie *Herrick Nightmare - Son of Murphy Category:Family Members Category:Children Category:Grandchildren